Dancing in a Dream
by Aerilon452
Summary: Kate dreams of Castle.


Summary: Kate dreams of Castle.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the TV show CASTLE or the characters contained in the fic

Rating: K+

Pairing: Kate and Castle

**DANCING IN A DREAM:**

Kate didn't know where she was but she knew what she was wearing. It was his dress; the dress Castle bought for her when they had caught jewel thieves who had killed a woman. The dress had been such a surprise and it fit like a dream. Out of nowhere a mirror appeared giving her the chance to look over her reflection. Kate Beckett looked gorgeous. Her hair fell over her shoulders in a mass of curls that frames her face. Her eyes seemed to glow with internal light. She was stunned to see herself looking like this. Kate's reflection seemed ethereal in its glow. What was causing this?

"Kate?"

Turning Kate saw him then coming out from the mist that swirled around them after he called her name. A light melodious tune began to play when he held his hand out to her. Kate's heart skipped a beat. On a normal day she worked hard to keep her eyes off of him, but now that was impossible. His hair was slightly disheveled, his eyes playful, and his lips turned upwards in a smile that made her knees go weak. Castle was handsome, ruggedly so. How could se not go to him? Moving as if on a cloud Kate glided to him taking his hand. Rick's hand felt so, warm so sold. Was this real? Did she care? No, Kate was dancing with Rick. It didn't matter if this was real or a fantasy.

Lights turned from red, to blue, to purple; a whole rainbow played in the mist at their feet while they danced. The music changed from light, to a lilting sad tune, and then back to a happy lullaby that made Kate's head spin. Rick never took his eyes from Kate's. she felt like the center of his world. If she allowed it he would be her morning, noon, and night. Rick made her feel safe, made her happy. He could make her laugh for no reason. "Is this real?" Kate asked knowing better, but she couldn't help it.

"No," Castle smiled kissing her forehead, "It's just a dream." Together they twirled through the mist and the lights with the music setting the tempo. Castle led her effortlessly around the dance floor. He held her, touched her, as if she were nothing more than a wisp of air. Castle held her so gently.

"I wish it was real," Kate whispered resting her temple against Castle's jaw. For now she could dance with him, feel him close to her. This was more than she had ever dreamed. From the first moment they met Kate never understood why she kept Castle around, but then again love wasn't rational. It could strike anyone and she was more than stricken. Kate was so deep in love with Castle that it hurt sometimes to be away from him.

"Soon enough," Castle promised. "Right now let's just enjoy this."

Kate pulled back to see a splash of crimson on the white of his shirt. "Castle?" She felt pain in her chest. Taking her hand from his Kate felt just above her heart. Her hand came away bloody. "What…?" She didn't know what was happening. Castle's arms were around her, holding her, telling her it would be ok. Everything would be alright. She was safe.

**KATE'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

Josh had stayed with Kate all through the night after his shift had ended. He was surprised to see that he was the only one around and none of her friends or family were waiting until she woke up. Josh was surprised and pleased that Castle wasn't here. There was something between Kate and Castle that Josh neither understood or liked. But why wasn't the novelist here?

"Castle…" Kate murmured.

Josh looked at her and his heart broke. Even in sleep it was **_his_** name on her lips. Shaking his head Josh stood and walked to the door of the CCU. Should he leave? Could he stay knowing that Kate wanted someone else? Going back to the chair he sat and he would wait for her to tell him to leave. Until then Josh was with Kate for however longer she wished him to be around.

"Castle," Kate murmured again. She was slowly surfacing from a drug induced sleep. It was all coming back to her. She had been shot at Roy 's funeral and Castle had been with her. He said he loved her.

"Kate?" Josh called her name gently bring her attention to him.

She turned her head to the left; it was Josh. "Josh… I…" her chest hurt and her throat was parched. Kate wanted to be back asleep, back with Castle in his arms just swaying to the music. She didn't want to be in the real world where she was in pain.

"It's ok, Kate," Josh took her hand and held it. "It's going to be ok."

**THE END**


End file.
